(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention related to a clutch position control method and a device performing this.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle that is provided with a DCT using a clutch instead of a torque converter, a clutch is opened to prevent an impact that is generated by a stall of an engine before stopping and a direction change of an engine torque.
In this moment, when a driver presses an accelerator pedal in an opened condition of a clutch during a travelling of a vehicle, a slip control of a clutch of an axis that a target gear demands is performed.
In this condition, a target speed of an engine is optimally set according to a running state of a vehicle and a clutch is controlled by considering an engine torque such that an engine speed is satisfied to be an engine target speed.
However, a clutch generates a clutch position error from temperature and abrasion. An initialization is performed at an ignition ON moment of a vehicle to determine a clutch position error compensation value so as to reduce a clutch position error.
The clutch position error compensation value is used as an equal value until next ignition ON condition. However, when a DCT vehicle has been run for a long time, there is a problem that a clutch position error compensation value is changed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.